The present invention relates generally to a packaging system for a model vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a packaging system including a model vehicle bearing a serial number and a trading card bearing a matching serial number.
Historically, collectible items have been displayed individually in closely supervised areas of retail stores. As floor space and display area costs have increased significantly, manufacturers have strived to design improved packaging systems which securely retain the products in compact and attractive display configurations. Manufacturers have found multiple piece products particularly difficult to securely and attractively package. Additionally, collectible items such as model vehicles often have preferred display orientations which futher complicate packaging requirements.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved packaging system for model vehicles.
It is a other object of the invention to provide an improved packaging system for securely and attractively packaging a model vehicle and a trading card bearing matching serial numbers.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel packaging system for a model vehicle, a display stand and a trading card having matching serial numbers.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a novel packaging system that securely packages a model vehicle, a display stand and a trading card having matching serial numbers in preferred display orientations.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings described below.